Sakura on my Back
by avatarhike
Summary: Short oneshot on GaaraxSakura. Gaara no longer carries his gourd around? What does he carry now then?please R&R :


* * *

The sun set as Haruno Sakura emptied the last box of the hospital's medical syringe supplies. It was a tiring day. Not only that she had so many duties to fulfill, the weather of Sunagakure was not being friendly to her at all.

Squatting in front of her medicine cupboard, she looked at the room's air conditioner remote to check the temperature. _Its19 degrees_, she sighed. The air was quite cold yet she was sweating. Sakura stood up and grabbed a clean black chopstick to roll her hair up.

"Its 8 o'clock" a deep voice suddenly said.

Sakura turned around to see her boyfriend leaning against the ward's door. Smiling apologetically she said, "I know, I'm sorry. I was finishing up and just about to head home."

"Well, I'm hungry" he said with a still expression in his face.

Sakura grabbed her bag and walked to him. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll make you some dinner when we get home," she said. She tiptoed and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She can't quite hide her relief when she notices that the black fatigue circles around his eyes are getting fader.

Ever since the Shukaku was sealed properly inside his body, he was able to relax and ease the burden of fear. The fear of getting out of control and the fear that he might kill anyone slightly detestable. He doesn't even have to carry the heavy gourd around anymore. Most importantly, he was able to experience the luxury of sleeping.

"Gaara, I just need to give some of these folders to whoever is rostered for the night shift and I'll be done." She said. He frowned and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at home".Before she could even protest that the activity would not take more than 10 minutes, Gaara was gone within the midst of sand.

"_Oh he was definitely asking for it, leaving me alone like that. Would it kill him to even wait for what? 5 minutes_" she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the night medic ward.

"I'm home," Sakura, grumbled as she open her apartment door. She walked to their living room and swings her bag to the big black sofa. She was not in a good mood after being left shortly like that.

'_Sand everywhere'_

She wiggled her toes to get rid of the sand between them. Living with Gaara proved how handy a vacuum-cleaner be.There was always sand everywhere. On the carpet, bathroom tiles, kitchen floor and even in their shoes.

"Gaara, I said I'm home!" Sakura pressed.

"I heard you the first time," said a voice coming from the bed room. Sakura walked quickly into their bedroom "Then why didn't you…." she stopped at the sight of a half eaten sushi and documents on his lap. "You bought sushi? Why couldn't you just wait for me to cook you dinner? You're just that hungry aren't you?" she half-yelled.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "I have waited for 3 hours. You better take your shower. Your sweat smells like Kankurou's". Sakura was taken aback. How could he dare comparing her smell to his filthy brother of him who rarely washes his own clothes?

"Fine! I don't feel like eating anyway. I knew it; you have always wanted an anorexic girlfriend. Well now you are getting one, and an odorless one too!" she slammed the bathroom door.

After a quick and to Gaara's surprise, scent-full shower, Sakura draped herself in her silky white kimono. She looked at her boyfriend who was sitting on their bed wearing his white sleeping trousers and cant help but blush.

'_Why does he have to look so great when I want to get mad at him?'_ She said to herself.

'_His grueling training has paid off' _she said admiring his broad yet slender masculine figure while casually combing her just dried pink hair.

"You smell better. Done showering?" he said, eyes still on the documents before him. Before she could even answer, sand was coming at her at top speed, making a knot to tie her hand and covering her eyes."Gaara, I just took a shower and I don't want sand all over me!" she said.

Gaara couldn't help but smiled a little. It was already 9pm and she still have this much energy. She probably went through so much at work she was sweating like she was before and yet she could still shout and move restlessly. It was nothing new to be expected from his treasured flower.

He walked as he ordered the sand to move Sakura upstairs where they have their own private balcony.

When they arrived there, she released the sand from her and said "Do you really think I would eat dinner alone?".Sakura gasped and looked at the view before her eyes. Candles, table, food, flower and of course…sand. They were having sukiyaki. She smiled and said to herself, _He knew how much I love to eat at Chou Sukiyaki Zen but I would never have guessed that he bought everything here! The broth, tea, meat, udon_.

"I marinated the beef myself and spend 3 hours making the broth" he said quietly.

Sakura was shocked.

_Gaara cooked? But why? He never cooks! Never never! _

"I hope you like it" He smiled gently at her. She loves it when he smiled. Its such a contrast to his strong jaws and hard exterior.

The cold air of Suna at night made her shiver. She looked over at Gaara who was not wearing any top. Again she could not help but notice his fine shoulders and his messy red hair.

_Was he doing this on purpose?_

It is indeed cold outside and Sakura could feel her nipples getting hard against the soft fabric of her kimono.

_He is indeed doing this on purpose. _

Sakura knew that he want her to come snuggling to him because of the cold and well she was not going to complain.Looking as innocent and ignorant as ever, Gaara raised his eyebrows when Sakura walk towards him."You haven't finished your food," he said, smirking.

"I know"

"It's a waste if you don't. It was me who made it after all," he said and then using his sand to move her back to her chair.

When Sakura looked like she was finished with her food, he walk across the round table, stood behind her, rolled her hair up and fastened it with a gorgeous golden hair pin with a small flower dangling on to it.

"What is this...?" Sakura said in shock while trying to see what Gaara has put into her hair.

She went inside the house and saw her reflection on the mirror they kept upstairs. "Now you can use the chopstick to eat," he said following her and taking a seat in one of their beanbags."I guess…" Sakura said still surprised with his gesture. She walked over to Gaara.

"Happy Anniversary" Gaara said pulling her close to him and popping her on his lap.

Sakura could not hide her surprised facial expression.

_It was their 3rd year together! How can she forget about that! Baka_. She cursed herself.

She kissed his forehead softly and ran her fingers through his messy raid hair. She can hear him sighing with content.

"I have another surprise for you," he said softly.

"And what is that?"

"You will have to find it out yourself," he said as he catches her lips and nibbled it softly.

Sakura kissed him deeply on the lips before moving to his collarbone and his neck and his… "Gaara you didn't"

Gaara did not reply, he was kissing her neck softly and has managed to let her right arm free from her kimono.

Sakura was still astonished at the sight.

On his back, Sakura saw tracing of black lines and when she looked at it closely, it was a drawing of the flower Sakura. To be precise, it was a tattoo of a Sakura flower on his back.

"I've always hated that gourd on my back. It's good to have you on it now"

She could felt her eyes swelling with tears.

She was never going to let this one go.

* * *


End file.
